One dimensional echocardiograms of all patients undergoing left ventricular myotomy and myectomy for idiopathic hypertrophic subaortic stenosis (IHSS) have been reviewed. Echos were taken preoperatively, one week postop, 6 months postop, and sequentially over the course of long-term followup.